


Tattoos and Surprises

by Jane57821_6



Series: Island Living [1]
Category: Paixao (TV), Terina
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane57821_6/pseuds/Jane57821_6





	Tattoos and Surprises

Relaxation was an art and they were more aware of that now, more than ever. After constantly being on the go, they had to adjust to the slower pace of Island living, which would take time. They were sorely in need of a change of pace and would go exploring today. Teresa packed their tote with the items Marina had listed. Sunscreen, towels, guidebook, tabloid magazine, sudoku/pen, sunglasses, bug spray, lotion, lip balm. Marina packed some sandwiches, fruit and water bottles into a cooler bag. She had realized, Marina was meticulous about her lists, a side-effect of her profession and knew to follow them to the letter or risk getting on her bad side. She found it quirky and cute. 

 

They applied sunscreen and helped each other with hard to reach spots. Teresa applied an extra layer on the exposed areas next to Marina's cleavage and Marina gave her an incredulous look.

"What? I have to make sure my babies are protected."

"Sure." Marina put on her see-through tunic over her bikini and Teresa wore a racerback tank and running shorts over hers. Flip flops completed their outfits but they were bringing water shoes to use at the beach. Marina stood on her tiptoes, kissed the side of her neck and her lips.

"Mmmm. Do we have to go out?" Teresa placed her hand loosely on her hips while she returned the kiss. Marina placed both hands on her forearm, trailed them up and down, felt her biceps, then back to her forearms. Teresa's grip tightened around her waist.

"Yes. This will keep until we get back."

"If you say so." Teresa pouted as she slowly released her after making sure Marina had a chance to feel where their bodies touched deliciously. Marina cupped her cheek and sucked at her pouty lip making Teresa laugh.

"I can't pout when you do that." She wore her flat brimmed hat with the logo of her favorite football team which had been a gift from Afonso. She adjusted Marina's wide brimmed hat. "Perfect. Ready?"

"Yes Hon." They grabbed their bags and headed out. They planned on being away for most of the day. They rented a golf cart, made sure it had a full tank of gas for the ride which would take about forty-five minutes. 

"Does my favorite navigator feel up to the task?"

"I'm your only navigator. Of course, I am. Can you follow directions so we don't have to take the scenic route? Not that I would mind terribly, it's beautiful out here."

"Yes ma'am. I feel like breaking into song."

"I'm sure you do."

"I'm not that bad am I? Sometimes, I think I missed my calling."

"Oh no babe, don't quit your day job."

"Hey! I'm passionate about some artists and have practiced extensively in the shower and while driving."

"Driving alone, I presume?"

"Why, yes."

"Of course. Key word, you being alone. Hence the reason your pitch is suspect."

Teresa laughed. "I resemble that remark and you know what else?"

"No idea, enlighten me." Marina gave her a wide-eyed innocent look.

"Hmmm. I think someone is angling for a long walk to the beach."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. She kissed her cheek. Better?"

"Much more so. I'll have another."

"So demanding." Marina gave her another kiss, this time on the lips.

They encountered several folks headed that way too and exchanged friendly greetings. A few people even asked for directions.

 

When they arrived, they made their way to the bar. They had to order some drinks to get access to the lounge chairs. They conferred on what to order.

"It must be 5pm somewhere in the world. What would you like? It all looks great. A wise woman, my betrothed, once mentioned something about drinks and saving time."

"Yep, sounds familiar. How about some fruit juice to start and Pina Coladas later?"

"Excellent choice." Marina smiled as they made their way over to some lounge chairs a little separate from the crowds. The water was a beautiful green and looked inviting. They'll get in a later.

They got their towels out and sat down. After their drinks were delivered they took a few sips and had identical moans.

"You were right, it's really fresh."

"Farm to table or should I say tree to table."

"Oh yes." She moaned as she took another sip and Teresa looked over at her.

"What?"

"That moan brought a few things to mind."

"I bet."

Marina gave her the sudoku book with a pen and grabbed her magazine. She flipped the pages reading the latest gossip. They were quiet as they got into their respective activities and watched as it got progressively busier. It was getting hot too.

"Want to get in the water?"

"Sure. Thought you would never ask." They applied a little more sunscreen.

"I'll give you a hand."

"Why, thank you." Teresa winked.

"You!" They strolled hand in hand to the waters edge, the sand felt good and dipped their feet in. The water was warm and felt great. They immersed themselves fully and swam around. There was something about being in a body of water, that always brought out a child-like wonder and playfulness to most people and they were no exception. They splashed water at each other, laughing gleefully, playing like children, without a care in the world. Teresa gave Marina a ride on her shoulders and once, dunked them both in.

Teresa started humming "Ooh baby do you know what that's worth? .... Ooh heaven is a place on earth .... " Marina looked at her with surprise and Teresa continued. "I'm so into you, you're making me think religion."

"How corny." She splashed some water at Teresa.

Teresa wiped off her face then waded closer so she could look into her eyes. "I love you, my heart."

"I love you too, so much." They kissed. They swam some more, then floated lazily in the calm waters.

"Should we head back to shore?" Marina asked after a little while.

"Sure thing love." They dried off and got back to their lounging.

 

After a few hours, Teresa saw a small group setting up for a water volleyball match.

"Babe, looks like they're setting up for a match. I'll go over and ask if they could use more players. Would you like to play?"

"Sure, why not." Teresa returned and said they could play. They wore their water shoes and joined the group.

They were on the same team. Marina found herself staring when Teresa served, jumped to spike the ball or went up for a block, her sinewy muscles glistening with water droplets in the bright sunlight. "Earth to Marina," she whispered to herself.

"What was that babe?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself." She couldn't afford to be distracted since she was the setter. She also didn't want to get hit by the ball, that would sting. She was startled at first then all smiles when Teresa gave her butt a pat, when rotating positions. There was something possessive about it and she liked it. After getting that a few times, she returned the favor and patted her butt the next time she walked past.

"Naughty. Where did you learn that move?"

Marina shook her head. "I'll tell you later, if you behave. Focus, we have a game to win."

"Okay, intense."

They played for almost an hour then decided to take a breather. They had barely snuck out a win and played well together, a perfect fit indeed. She went over to Marina put her hand around her shoulder for the walk back to their chairs. She found herself following a rivulet of water as it disappeared into Marina's cleavage.

"I'm soaked." Marina got a nondescript "mmhm" from Teresa, followed her eyes and found her staring. "Hello?! My eyes are up here."

"I can't help it. You look yummy."

"So do you." She placed a possessive hand on her midsection and reached up to whisper in her ear. "And it's torture seeing you almost naked without being able to touch you the way I want." She pulled Teresa's hand over her shoulder and they continued walking.

"My sentiments exactly. It will make it all the more sweeter later. Unless, I could talk you into sneaking around under the blanket ..."

"What would we call that, the sea level club?"

"Exactly, can't believe I didn't come up with that name myself. What do you say, hmmm?"

"I'm sure that will go over well in this exposed area."

"Why do you have to be the voice of reason?"

They were both hungry and Teresa set up their make shift meal of sandwiches and fruit that they devoured. "Somehow it tastes better while at the beach or maybe I'm just hungry."

"Does my fiancée want to be more direct about what she's saying?"

"Oh my, we have truly merged and become one, like those couples that mirror each other's mannerisms and pattern of speech. I say that to my mom, a lot."

"You do?"

"Oh yes and I would never disparage your cooking. I know where my tasty meals come from."

"I knew you were a smart woman when we met."

Marina flipped the pages of her magazine while Teresa finished a few puzzles. She was spending too much time staring at the same line. Nap time. She put the book to the side and pulled her hat forward and lower, over her eyes and nodded off. The palm trees overhead provided a nice shade from the sun and fronds swayed in the wind.

Marina noticed she had dozed off and covered her with the blanket. She watched the rise and fall of her chest as she slept and was overcome with feelings of love for this woman, _her family._ What a strange sound that made in her mouth, _family_. She felt like pinching herself sometimes to make sure this was real. It was very real though, going by that band on her finger, that she was twisting around at this very moment. It cemented their relationship and committed them to one another.

Teresa woke up a short time later. She was hot and noticed Marina had covered her with the blanket.

"Thanks love."

Marina nodded. "Sure. Enjoyed your nap?"

"Yes. I'm hot now."

Marina gave her a once over and fanned herself. "Oh I know."

"Like what you see?"

"Yes."

"I'm getting in the water to cool off some. Coming?"

"Yes. One more dip then we should hit the road, maybe make a few stops."

"Yes love. You know how directions challenged I am during the day, not to mention when it gets dark."

"I had no idea. I think GPS systems were made with you in mind."

"Boy, am I thankful for that."

 

The drive back was quick. They stopped for a few items and also picked up some dinner when they were close to home. No one would be cooking tonight, they were both tired. After showering, they settled down to eat and made small talk. Teresa cleared the table after their meal and they took their wine outside. "I'll grab the throw." It could get cool in the evenings. Teresa lit the torch to keep the mosquitos away. It was a beautiful and clear night, stars twinkled overhead, calm waters lapped at the shore, palm tree branches swayed in the breeze. Marina laid her head on her shoulder and snuggled close to her neck.

"Had fun today?" Teresa lowered her head and looked at her as she pulled the blanket over them both.

Marina lifted her head slightly and kissed her lips. "Yes, I did. It was good to get out."

"Indeed. You've been holding out on me, I didn't know you played and setter to boot."

"Oh yes. I played in school youth leagues and with peers in the neighborhood. I also played while at Uni."

"Impressive. What other hidden talents are you keeping from me?"

"I'm a good cook?"

"That's brand new information."

"Yep. I can't think of much now but it will come to me or be revealed in due time. Wouldn't it be better if you discovered it by yourself?"

"You have a point. So you're like an onion and I have to peel off the layers?

"Well, I won't make you tear up. Anyway, what's the story behind your tattoo? I meant to ask but got distracted and forgot."

Teresa grinned. "Oh my, I was hoping you hadn't noticed. Don't ask, the folly of youth."

"I like how it adorns and draws attention to your ankles beautifully."

"It was a spur of the moment thing. I'm sure you've noticed my impulsiveness."

"Oh yes and I like that about you. Have you thought about getting another one?"

"Not at this time, no. How about you, care to live on the edge with me?"

"No, I don't think so. That moment has passed, for me."

"I hear ya." They drank their wine while enjoying the spectacular view.

"It really is beautiful out here." Teresa played with her fingers and kissed her ring.

"Yes it is."

Marina laid her head on her shoulder and snuggled close to her neck. Teresa put her hand around her shoulder and drew her close. She loved how warm Teresa was and the subtle wood and citrusy notes from her deodorant, combined with her body chemistry made her smell divine. She took a deep breath, "mmmm."

She held her face with both hands, kissed and nipped at the underside of her jaw. Teresa extended her neck exposing more skin and Marina nibbled and covered it with kisses. She kissed her dimples then took her lips into her mouth sucking and coaxing her tongue to come out and play. She was filled with a sudden urgency to feel Teresa. She straddled her, thighs on either side of her legs.

Teresa lifted her shirt and sucked her nipples, squeezed her boobs, she arched into her touch. Her urgency had transferred itself to Teresa. Teresa kissed and licked all along her neck and Marina inclined her head to the side giving her more access.

She moved her hands to Teresa's shoulder, played with the hair on the back of her neck. She licked and sucked at her lips then crushed them together.

She looked into Teresa's eyes, while she played with the hair on the nape of her neck. "All day long, I thought about how much I wanted you and ached for your touch." Teresa pressed their foreheads together, closed her eyes and swallowed as a shot of arousal lanced through her.

"Me too babe, me too." Teresa pulled away to look into her eyes once more as she rubbed Marina through her undies, moved it to the side slightly, felt her wetness.

Marina let out a drawn out "Ah ... Don't tease me, not tonight. I want you so much."

"Should we move this indoors before we put on a show for the neighbors?"

"Dang it, I was getting into a groove. Alright." Marina stood up, pulled down her top and took their glasses to the sink. Teresa turned off the torch and put the neatly folded throw on the couch.

Marina had just finished rinsing off their glasses when Teresa walked up to her and kissed the side of her neck. She trailed fingers on her tummy and grabbed both boobs in her hands. She drew circles with her fingers around her nipples, tugged at them until they hardened. Marina tried to turn around.

"No." Teresa ran her hands up and down her arms, soothing her, "trust me?" Teresa rubbed her hardened nipples with her palm.

"Yes .... that feels good."

She used her tongue to rim her outer ear and suck the earlobe into her mouth. Marina reached up, moved her cheek to the side and kissed her.

"I love your hands, so strong yet so gentle when you touch me." Marina held on to the counter. She licked her lips, she was so turned on.

"Yes." Teresa bit her shoulder and ran her hands down her sides and held on to her hips. She kissed the back of her neck, all along her spine to the valley in her lower back. Marina was writhing in her arms.

Teresa rubbed her boob with one hand and moved the other hand slowly down her tummy into her undies and ran it down the length of her sex, past her nether lips and circled her entrance. Marina leaned back, laid her head on her Teresa's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

Teresa rubbed her inner lips with her fingers, avoiding her hardened nub, coating it with wetness. Marina hit her hand. "No ... Tease."

Teresa ran her fingers up and down spread her lips apart and pulled them together. She moved her hips against Marina who was grinding into her. She didn't know who was more turned on.

Marina covered Teresa's hand with hers and used their fingers to circle her hardened nub. She moved their hands lower and placed Teresa's fingers in her entrance and left it there. Teresa held still for a moment.

"Oh please, I want to feel you inside me." Marina moved her hips, taking her fingers in. "Yes ..." breaths coming in short bursts when she felt Teresa inside her. Teresa moved her fingers higher and rubbed slowly then faster. She placed one hand on her boob, rubbed and tugged on her nipples.

"Can you feel me tightening around your fingers?"

"Yes babe. I love when you move your hips to meet my fingers. So hot." She moved in and out of her and felt the wetness increase. She moved her hand higher and rubbed her until she came. She left her fingers on her to feel her pulsating and the tremors as she came.

She laid her head on Marina's shoulder. "Phew."

"Indeed." Marina turned around and kissed her hard. "I needed that."

They turned off the lights and made their way to bed hand in hand. Marina sat against the headboard and Teresa sat with her back to her, between her legs, knees apart. Marina caressed her boobs and pinched her nipples. She ran her hand all along her thighs, closer to her wetness. Caressed her tummy and placed her hand in Teresa's wetness. Teresa sucked in a breath and moved her hips up and down, rubbing herself against Marina fingers.

"So wet ...." Marina kissed her neck and her lips.

Teresa kept up her movement then reached back and entered Marina.

".. right there ... mmmmm." Marina took her hand away from Teresa, splayed it on her back, anchoring herself and moved back and forth to meet Teresa's fingers.

Teresa placed Marina's hand on her. "I want us to come together."

"Yes." Marina in her haze of arousal would have agreed to anything.

Marina rubbed her hardened nub while Teresa moved in and out of her and they felt the pressure of their impending release. They went over the edge a few seconds apart with twin moans and bucked reflexively when fingers were taken off.

Teresa turned around, pulled Marina lower in the bed. She laid on her and held herself up with her arms. She moved Marina's hand down and slowly moved her hips rubbing against her fingers. Marina placed her other hand on her lower back and used it to pull her in. She moved her hips back and forth and in a circular motion. She closed her eyes with pleasure as she moved.

Marina grabbed her face. "Open up Hon, I want to see your beautiful eyes." She opened them with difficulty and kept it open until the last moment before she came. They made love late into the night until they were exhausted and fell asleep, enclosed in each other's arms.

When Marina woke up, Teresa wasn't there. She vaguely remembered Teresa giving her a kiss and saying she was going for a run. She'll sleep for five more minutes then get out of bed.

 

Teresa woke up early and had decided to go on a run. She stretched and started with an easy pace and got into a rhythm then ramped up the intensity. It was peaceful this early in the morning.

She thought about her mom and hoped she was holding up well at the hospital. She felt terrible she wasn't there to take care of them but she would be in jail and of no use to anyone. She just had to keep busy and make the best of things. Life had given her a gift and she wouldn't squander it.

Marina had kept her sane and taken such good care of her. She loved her even more, if that was possible. She slowed her pace, stopped then walked around to cool down. She felt energized. Time to pick up some freshly baked pastries and surprise Marina with breakfast.

It was still quiet when she got back. She peeked into the bedroom and Marina was still asleep snuggled up against her pillow, how cute. She took a quick shower in the other bedroom then got to work on their breakfast.

She had been ecstatic when they saw a Bodum French press maker yesterday and insisted they get it. She ground some coffee and put it in the beaker. She got the water going and when it was ready, she poured it into the beaker, stirred it and let it stand.

She wouldn't be surprised if the smell woke Marina up. Don't get between Marina and her coffee in the mornings. She made a fruit medley with sliced up papaya and pineapple. Next she chopped up some herbs, peppers and tomatoes for the omelette.

 

She heard Marina stirring around in the bedroom and knew she was awake.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm making some food. Come out whenever you're ready."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Marina freshened up, put on some clothes and made her way to the kitchen.

She hugged Teresa from behind with both hands clasped around her waist and rubbed her cheek against her. There was that smell, uniquely Teresa, that she liked "How was your run?"

"Good. I took it easy, first time out and all." She ruffled Marina's hair and kissed her forehead and lips. "Morning, my love."

"Right. Mmmm, morning love." Marina hugged her tight then let go. "I'll let you get back to your cooking."

Teresa poured the eggs onto the pan.

"Is that an omelette you're making? Looks delicious. I thought I would have to contend with boiled water and the occasional sandwiches for meals."

"See, you're not the only one with surprises."

"I see."

"You also have to be nice to the cook."

Marina gave her a kiss. "Of course. How can I help?"

"Would you finish getting the coffee ready and toast some of the bread I picked up?"

"Yes ma'am, Chef, at your service. Would the Chef care for anything else?"

"A few more kisses. Here, here and here, please." Teresa pointed to her cheeks and lips.

"Coming right up. Muah, Muah, Muah." She kissed Teresa and went to get the coffee ready. She was looking forward to the French press coffee. They had a decent coffee machine but there was nothing like a good strong cup of French press, first thing in the morning on a lazy day. She was getting carried away. Time to put the toast on.

Teresa beat the eggs, added the salt, pepper, herbs and put it in the pan. She flipped the eggs twice so they were cooked on both sides. She added the tomatoes, peppers and cheese, folded it over and a few flips later, voilà. She put it on their plates, added the toast and brought it to the table. They also had some fresh jam they had picked up.

Marina took a sip of the coffee and closed her eyes. "Mmmmmm, just what I needed."

Teresa looked at her and smiled. "I have to agree with you. The coffee is really good."They fed each other some food and pieces of fruit.

"It's delicious, I'm impressed."

"I have maybe a couple more things I can make, so don't get excited." They both laughed.

They put the dishes away and took their coffee outside. They took turns reading the local paper and the guide. They were already planning their next excursion but today, they'll stick around their part of town.

"We should head to the bank and pick up a few things for the house."

"Sounds good."

"There's no rush."

Marina finished her coffee and went over to Teresa and made her mover her chair back. She sat on her lap and put her hands around her neck.

"Thanks for a delicious breakfast babe. It was a nice surprise."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, anytime love." Marina gave her a coffee flavored kiss then got up.

"I'm off to shower then we can head out."

"Okay love. Let me know if you need help."

"Sure ...." Teresa smacked her butt as she walked away.

"Yes, do it again."

"I didn't know you were into that. Tell me more." Teresa looked at her with surprise.

Marina turned back around, walked to her and stood between her legs. Teresa put her hands around her waist, pulled her closer and looked up at her. She moved Teresa's hair away from her face, cradled her cheek and looked into her eyes. "I'm not but I trust you." She looked down as she trailed her fingers along Teresa's cheek then met her eyes. "I feel emboldened around you and would try most things." She gave her one kiss, then another and left her there, lost in her thoughts.

Teresa was speechless, again, how did this always happen? Maybe she had bitten off more than she could chew with this woman. Oh but she loved a challenge. They were both in for a wild ride. All they needed was to trust each other and they had that. 

Marina had a spring in her step as she went to get ready. She loved shocking Teresa and had a coy smile on her face. It was shaping out to be a great day. She felt so alive and in love and happy to be sharing this tropical paradise with the love of her life.


End file.
